Popcorn
by Dorka
Summary: Sports, Popcorn, Fun and a little romance :D ARfic


Spoiler: Theoretically S3, but you can read it anyways ;)

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: BIG thanks to Sidhe my Beta ;) I couldn't write fanfics in english without you!

It had been a long and exhausting day, full of meetings and people who wanted a million different things from her. Laura was wandering through the hallways carrying a big mug coffee with her, looking forward to calling it a night. When she stepped around a corner, she saw something coming her direction and felt a big bump, knocking her against the wall. The wall was saved, but most of the coffee was spread all over her suit. She lifted her gaze and looked into the eyes of a young blonde woman who carried a box in front of her.

"I'm so sorry, Madame President!" she mumbled, embarrassed.

"No problem, Lt. Thrace! I was heading to my guest-quarters anyway." _The day couldn't get worse anyways_, Laura added in her thoughts.

"Oh…but it's a long walk to the quarters! I was on my way to the gym, I'll give you a fresh top!" Before Laura could protest, Kara took her hand and pulled Laura with her.

While Starbuck was searching her locker, the president took a glimpse into the box the younger woman placed on the bench before. To her surprise there were bowls of popcorn in it.

"You're having a party tonight?" she asked curiously.

Kara smiled in her direction. "Well…not exactly but something similar… ah, here it is!" She pulled out a grey Galactica sweatshirt with a zipper in front and handed it to her.

"You know what, you could join my 'party' tonight! It's cooler if I don't have to watch it alone!"

Laura was still confused. She thought about telling Starbuck she rather wanted to go to sleep as soon as possible, but after returning from New Caprica she missed the little conversations with Kara. She put on the sweatshirt but didn't zip it as high as Starbuck, so it still looked quite feminine with her black pants. Kara's gaze wandered over Laura and stopped at her feet.

"You probably should get rid of those high heels before I show you what the popcorn is for," Kara suggested.

Laura suspiciously looked at her but didn't say anything. She stepped out of her shoes, leaving them behind when they moved through an other door. Now she understood why high heels weren't very good in there. The floor in the gym was composed of mats. She followed Starbuck through the room into an other, where she already heard voices, or rather, groans.

Laura was quite surprised to see the two Adamas, dressed in boxing clothes and fighting against each other.

"Hey guys! I brought reinforcement with me!"

When Starbuck spoke, Bill turned around, but before he saw who entered the door, he felt a hard punch in his face.

"Never lose your attention, Dad!"

"I thought we were on timeout!" he pouted, caressing his cheek.

He focused on Kara and her company again, and it quite took him a few seconds before he realized that the President of the Colonies was standing in the room. His eyes wandered up and down her body like Kara's had before, but this time it sent a shiver through Laura's body. Last time he felt the same sensation was five days ago, when they reunited and he folded her into a hug in front of the whole crew in his hangar bay.

Lee was delighted by his fathers reaction. He and Starbuck exchanged a smile, trying to avoid breaking out in giggles.

Before she blushed in front of everyone, Laura decided to speak. "Hello, Admiral and Commander, I... Kara here forgot to tell me where she was dragging me!" She shot the young Starbuck a reproaching look.

Kara didn't care. "C'mon, Madame President, let's take a seat!"

Bill seemed still distracted by Laura.

"Dad! Do you want to give up already?"

He finally took his eyes of the women who just sat down on the bench.

"Of course not!"

Starbuck offered Laura one bowl of popcorn. She grasped into it, not remembering how long it already must been she ate that stuff.

"How often do you do this?" she asked the younger woman.

"Well, since we don't have a cinema here...and the card games are starting to get boring because we already know every scratch on the cards, I had to find another hobby - once or twice a month!"

"This should be fun, huh?" Laura asked dubiously.

"I guess you aren't a big fan of boxing?"

"I never really cared for it!"

"I bet after this evening you'll love it!" Starbuck concentrated on the fight. "HEY, LEE! WATCH YOUR COVER!"

Laura watched the fight very carefully. She couldn't stop looking at Bills strong arms. Even with 30 years between them, Bill still could beat up his son. Starbuck continued to yell at them on occasion. It only took a few more minutes until Laura went along with it as well, and before she realized it, she was yelling along with Starbuck.

"Watch out, Bill!"

Bill himself was so surprised that he turned his head in her direction and got badly punched over his eyes - again. He stumbled for a moment, then concentrated on hitting his son back.

"That was bad!" The president said and threw a handful of popcorn in the two men's direction.

"Wow, I should have thought of that earlier!" Starbuck joined her, throwing the white stuff every time one of them made a bad move.

"We should stop them, shouldn't we?" Bill whispered to his son.

"Oh yes...this is getting annoying!"

The two men exchanged looks and ran towards the two women, grabbing the bowls and tossing all the popcorn over their head.

"Hey, that's unfair!" Starbuck protested, shaking the white balls off her head.

Laura tried to do the same, but her hair was just too long and tousled from the long day, so it stayed full of popcorn.

Kara took a few pieces from the floor and jumped at Lee, trying to stuff it into his mouth. He tried to escape her running out of the room.

Before they realized it, Bill and Laura were alone in the very still room, looking at each other.

"It will take a while until I get all of these out of my hair!"

"Well, you had it coming," he said with a bright grin. "But I'll be a gentlemen and help you." He stepped behind her, closer than was really necessary, and started to pull out one popcorn after the other.

"Why are you wearing this Galactica outfit?"

"I bumped into Kara. Alas, there was a cup of coffee in my hands and it spilled on me, so she offered to loan me the sweater."

"You should ask her to give it to you. I like it!"

Laura's eyes widened and she whirled around, just to see the admiral pulling a popcorn into his mouth that had been in her hair just a second ago. Somehow she found that incredibly sweet.

"Sooo, you like it?" she asked, not moving back with only inches between them.

"I don't see you much in anything else then suits, so I had to imagine it until now." His statement sent shivers through her body.

"You were thinking about me?"

Bill could see the surprise on Laura's face. He decided not to let the topic fall again this time. She had only been back 5 days from New Caprica now, and they hadn't had much time to see each other. Everyone seemed to want something from her. Being President again she had responsibility. But there also was the fact that he had missed her terribly in those 16 months.

"Since you weren't around, I had to come up with something!"

He gently raised his hand and stroked the outline of her chin.

"But fantasy is nothing compared to reality!"

He slowly moved his hands into her hair and behind her neck, pulling her closer until their lips finally melted into a kiss. The world around Laura started to blur and focus only on the man she loves.

The (happy) END!


End file.
